Terlalu Indah
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Semua di antara mereka memang terlalu indah untuk mereka. Ya, meskipun semua terasa bertentangan/ konten Dewasa/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Fic berisi adegan dewasa. Dilarang membaca jika tak suka apa yang ada di dalam fic ini. Anda sudah saya peringatkan!

* * *

><p><strong>Terlalu Indah<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kapan dia datang?"<p>

Suara itu kembali muncul, semakin terdengar lesu tanpa semangat. Ia menoleh pada sosok wanita yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang miliknya. Dua lengan itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, masih enggan terlepas. Tangan itu terangkat, membelai rambut sewarna permen kapas dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah Sakura, kalau dia datang aku membangunkanmu," bisiknya kemudian.

Bukan malah menurut, wanita itu mendongak. Tatapan matanya terlihat redup. "Kenapa harus nunggu sih, kenapa nggak langsung ke sana saja?," tuntutnya.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap lalu lalang keramaian di Bandara―tempat mereka―menarik kepala wanita bernama Sakura agar tetap bersandar di dadanya. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada adik 10 menitnya yang tengah tak enak badan. Seharusnya Sakura tetap berada di rumah, tidur dalam kasurnya yang hangat, bukan malah memaksa ikut ke Suna dalam rangka mengujungi kakak mereka. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau tak mau ketinggalan berlibur ke Suna, nyatanya sekarang wanita itu malah terkulai lemah di tempat duduk Bandara. Menunggu jemputan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung datang.

Rasanya tubuh Sakura terasa tak bertenaga, kepala berambut merah mudanya pun terasa pening. Mata itu tak lagi terpejam, ia melirik raut wajah datar kakaknya. Rasanya begitu nyaman bersandar di dada sang kakak, tersenyum kecil ketika kukuhan lengan kakaknya semakin menariknya untuk duduk mendekat.

.

.

.

Jemari itu bergerak lurus, berkelok sebelum membentuk lambang love pada dada bidang Gaara yang terbungkus kaos merah. Ia diam, membiarkan Sakura bermain-main. Bahkan ia tetap bergeming merasakan kecupan-kecupan dari Sakura di leher dan garis pipinya. Gadis itu seakan asik melakukannya, tak peduli hasil ulahnya membuat Gaara tengah menahan untuk tak berbuat lebih.

"Sakura hentikan." Suara Gaara terasa bergetar ketika dengan sengaja jemari Sakura turun menerobos tas di pangkuan Gaara. Membelai pangkal paha yang terasa sedikit menonjol di balik celananya. Ia berusaha untuk tak bersuara ketika dengan lincah sesuatu menerobos keluar lewat resleting yang telah terbuka. Ia merasa wajahnya mendidih ketika pijatan-pijatan di terima bagian sensitifnya. Berusaha tak bertingkah mencurigakan ketika tangan yang terbebas mengangkat sedikit tas di pangkuannya agar kemaluannya yang tengah tergenggam bisa bernapas lega dengan tetap berusaha menutupi ulah tangan Sakura pada tatapan manusia yang tengah berseliweran di depan belakang tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Aku bosan."

Kenikmatan itu terasa menghilang ketika tangan Sakura meninggalkan kemaluannya yang mulai mengeras. Kembali bermain pada dada bidangnya yang berbalut baju. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Sakura yang seenaknya mempermainkannya, tapi tak ada tanggapan. Wanita muda itu kembali menenggelamkan diri pada pelukannya. Tak mau ketahuan, Gaara meneroboskan tangannya di bawah tas. Menggembalikan kemaluannya agar kembali masuk pada celana dalamnya. Sial.

* * *

><p>Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah tengah berlari, ekor matanya melirik ke sana ke mari tanda mencari sesuatu. Ia berhenti, memicingkan matanya menangkap siluet sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk berpelukan. Terlihat begitu mesra dilihat orang awam, tapi tidak untuk laki-laki itu. Ia melangkah, menghampiri tempat sepasang kekasih itu.<p>

"Tidak di Konoha bukan berarti kalian bebas berpelukan mesra di tempat umum, duo Sabaku," sindirnya kemudian.

Merasa marganya disebut Gaara dan Sakura mendongak, menatap sosok di depan mereka.  
>Sakura tersenyum lebar, menghambur dalam pelukan sosok di depannya.<br>"Akhirnya kak Sasori datang juga, lama banget sih," tuntutnya berbagi pelukan pada sang kakak tertuanya.

"Maaf, tadi ada masalah sedikit di kantor," terangnya. Sebuah ciuman ia daratkan di dahi Sakura.

"Alasan."

Sasori menatap Gaara yang tengah menarik koper dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum kecil, terbiasa dengan sikap cemburuan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kak Sasori, aku sakit." Sakura mulai merajuk dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Ayo kita pulang, nanti di rumah aku hangatkan Sakura-chan," seru Sasori semangat.

"Kau lakukan itu, kubunuh kau, Sasori."

Tawa Sasori langsung berkumandang mendapati sambutan adik laki-lakinya yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka. Ia menebak kekesalan muncul pada wajah sok dinginnya Gaara. Apalagi ia tahu ada hubungan terlarang antar saudara kembar itu.

"Hahahaha..."

* * *

><p>Rumah itu terlihat sederhana, hanya terdiri dari dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Tapi setidaknya cukup besar untuk ditinggali sendirian Sasori di Suna. Rumah hasil peninggalan nenek Chiyo, nenek mereka yang dua tahun lalu meninggal.<p>

Sasori meletakkan koper di ruang tamu, menatap penuh menyesal pada dua tamunya.  
>"Maaf aku nggak bisa menemani kalian, ada pekerjaan di kantor. Jadi nggak apa-apakan aku tinggal?" jelas Sasori.<p>

"Yaaa, sudah deh. Padahal aku masih kangen pada kak Sasori."

Sasori mengacak rambut merah jambu Sakura. Ia tersenyum mendapati roman cemberut di sana.  
>"Aku akan pulang pas makan malam. Berhubung kalian tamu jadi makan malam aku yang masak," terangnya lagi.<p>

Sakura mengangguk. Gaara hanya menatap tanpa bersuara melihat Sasori semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Oh ya, saat aku nggak ada aku harap kalian nggak melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Ingat ayah ibu menitipkan kalian padaku," nasihat Sasori sebelum pintu rumah tertutup.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Aku mau mandi."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura. Kemudian mengikuti di belakang wanita itu.

Mereka memasuki kamar mandi. Gaara menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Sakura yang tengah melucuti bajunya.

"Kalau masih sakit, nggak usah mandi." Ia akhirnya berucap. Mengakibatkan tarikan tangan pada kaos terhenti di atas dada.

Menatap sekilas Gaara sebelum kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

"Badanku terasa lengket naik pesawat 3 jam, Gaara,"kata Sakura. Ia menunduk mengisi bak mandi dengan air dan busa sabun. Sakura berbalik, menatap Gaara yang sedaritadi tetap diam. "Daripada kau diam disitu lebih baik temani aku mandi, Gaara."

Busa sabun semakin bertambah banyak menenggelamkan tubuh mereka. Sakura pun tengah asik bereksperimen dengan busa. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah dengan nama Gaara menatap punggung Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Diam tanpa niat berucap.

"Hei, Gaara. Kenapa diam saja?" Sentuhan kedua tangan Sakura membuat laki-laki itu berpaling menatap wajah Sakura. Terlihat busa sabun menelanjangi tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak." Ia melepas kedua tangan Sakura. Mendorong agar Sakura terlentang kemudian menelusup di antara kedua pahanya.  
>"Kau cantik, Sakura," pujinya.<p>

"Memang," cengir Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya untuk membuat bibir keduanya menyatu. Kembali mencecapi rasa yang di tawarkan pasangannya.

Sakura menggeliat ketika dua tangan Gaara memainkan payudaranya. Meremas dengan cepat dan teratur. Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat, menarik tubuh Gaara semakin menempel padanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia merasa daging keras menusuk kemaluannya. Ia pun hanya bisa melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

><p>Bunyi kecipak air semakin terdengar ketika keduanya saling bertabrakan. Cipratan busa terlihat membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Kedua wajah yang sedari tadi terus terpaut telah basah terkena air sabun. Mereka terus bermain pada tubuh masing-masing. Menekan lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Saling menggesekkan setiap bagian sensitif keduanya.<p>

Tanpa melepas kemaluannya yang tengah bersarang dan ciuman mereka, Gaara menaikkan tubuh Sakura ke area yang tak terisi air. Matanya terasa perih terkena air sabun terus menerus.

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat pada lehernya, kakinya pun terus mengalung pinggang Gaara. Ia terus menghantam pinggulnya keras, menariknya cepat dan menghantam lagi.

.

.

Menerima rangsangan dibawahnya Sakura tak kuasa untuk tak menjerit. Ia melepas asal ciuman yang tak mau lepas. Mendongak. Kemudian menancapkan gigi taringnya pada pundak Gaara. Berharap kenikmatan ini tak membuatnya gila.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Gaara mendesis ketika gigi Sakura terasa menembus kulit arinya. Ia menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura. Hantaman pinggulnya semakin keras ketika kehanggatan menyelimuti kemaluannya di tubuh Sakura. Ia sudah tak kuat terus-terusan disembur lahar dari tubuh Sakura. Lahar miliknya terasa mulai diujung tanduk.

"Gaa―ra...keluarkan ce―paat." Sakura merancau ketika Gaara semakin liar menyerangnya. Ia merasa sebentar lagi kemaluan di tubuhnya akan meletuskan isi di dalamnya. Ia menggigit pundak Gaara lagi, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk.

"Aaaaaahhh..."  
>Keduanya menjerit bersama dalam kepuasan biologis.<br>Mereka masih berpelukan erat, cairan gaara menetes di tengah-tengah kedua belah paha Sakura. Kemaluan itu keluar tepat waktu dari sarangnya. Kini air sabun telah membaur dengan tetesan sari dan peluh mereka.

* * *

><p>"Gaara."<p>

Gaara mendongak, menghentikan gesekan sabun pada kulit Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kembali ia menghapus sisa-sisa hasil permainan mereka pada tubuh Sakura sebelum guyuran air membawa memasuki aliran pembuangan.

"Kayanya aku sudah merasa bugar deh sekarang," seru Sakura, melilitkan tubuhnya pada handuk yang diberikan Gaara.

"Shukur kalau kau sembuh." Rambut merah muda basah itu semakin berantakan akibat ulah Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian pasti lapar setelah bermain berjam-jam di kamar mandi."

Gaara dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Di dapur terlihat Sasori tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Muka kedua tak dipungkiri bersemu. Secepatnya Sakura menyingkir ke kamar. "Aku pake baju dulu," teriaknya.

Kini laki-laki dengan rambut sama saling melempar tatapan. Satu berekspresi datar dan yang satu dengan senyum jail seperti biasa.

"Terlalu indah bukan, buat dilematkan, Gaara," pancing Sasori.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum memasuki kamar yang sama dengan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
